


Silence In Her Mind

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banshee!Dementia, Blushing, Coldness & Darkness, F/M, Feelings & Emotions, Fluff and Angst, How They Met, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Her Mind and Soul, Late at Night, Loneliness in their Hearts, Past AU, They're both creatures who feel lonely, This is a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat was alone, when he met a girl in an abandoned house. It was cold and dark, that night, with the moonlight shined down on them. The eldritch demon and the female who appeared human, stared at each other.





	Silence In Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have two headcanons for Dementia. 
> 
> -She was a normal girl, until after she saw Black Hat. Then, she became crazy/obsessed for him. An insane love. Also, she let Flug do experiments on her (which is how she got lizard dna), to slightly impress the eldritch demon. 
> 
> -Or She was a banshee when she met Black Hat. He found her like that and decided to take the girl in (because he was also lonely, even if the demonic eldritch didn't admit it to himself). [This is my favorite headcanon that I thought of, I don't think anyone else has came up with this for Dementia.] 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> This is my headcanon, about Dementia & how they (Black Hat and her) met each other. 
> 
> Also, I'm not gonna write Dementia with her neon green hair and mismatched eyes, because in this headcanon, she got these details after she's at the mansion. This is before then.

It's almost midnight. 

 

The eldritch demon, Black Hat was in love with this silence, also that cold and dark night. With the moonlight shined down under him. It was truly peaceful. 

 

This demonic guy was deep in his thoughts again, silently, thinking for a bit now. 

 

Although, even if he didn't want to admit it, the being of pure nightmares, was lonely. He's been alone for awhile. 

 

It shouldn't bother him. But, it secretly did.

 

Eventually, he was walking deeper in between the dead trees, with no leaves on them. He was also hearing the wind. He felt the breeze as well.

 

A deadly beautiful sight, with shadows and darkness around him.

 

Black Hat walked through the woods, quietly, and over to an abandoned house. It was falling apart, he notices this.

 

He walks in, still quiet, as to not scare away anyone who is there. 

 

There has to be someone here. 

 

Because he heard and sensed this being. That's the reason why he's here. 

 

Black Hat was looking around, as he walked farther inside. There's torn and ripped furniture everywhere, scratches on the wall, broken glass on the ground. 

 

This eldritch demon stares at each detail, everything felt as dead as that quietness around him. 

 

Until he saw something, or rather, someone run past him.

 

He tried to reach out to touch this person, but missed it.

 

Black Hat stared down and realized it was a female, probably human. He noticed some stuff about her. 

 

This girl has long red hair with faded green eyes and white skin. She just had on a dark gray dress, that had rips on it, especially at the end. She's barefoot as well. 

 

She attacked and jumped on him.

 

Which made him fall down, laying on his back.

 

That female was on top of the eldritch demon. She screamed loudly at him.

 

If it was a normal person, that scream would've hurt them badly, causing their eyes and ears to bleed.

 

But, this was Black Hat and he wasn't affected by it.

 

'It’s a banshee.’ he thought, to himself.

 

He just threw her off him.

 

She hits a wall behind them. It caused a slight crack in it.

 

After she had fallen to the ground, this banshee snaps out of that small pain in her back and crawled away. She ran from him. 

 

Black Hat sighed softly and sat down, then staying on his knees. 

 

“I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come out.” he said to her. 

 

The banshee slowly walked out, standing now. Then, she also kneeled down. 

 

Black Hat reached out, touching her hair with his claws, a bit gently, to not put fear in that female's heart or mind. 

 

That's the last thing he wanted right now, is for her to be afraid of him. 

 

The eldritch demon stared into her fading eyes. 

 

This banshee had a slight blush, also staring at him, in these crimson red eyes. She noticed what he is, as well. 

 

Black Hat was sensing her presence and what she felt. That she has loneliness in her soul. She is feeling the same way as him. 

 

“I know how you feel. You don't want to be alone. Do you want to stay with me instead?” 

 

Something lit to life in her eyes. Like it hadn't in awhile.

 

That banshee nodded her head.

 

The eldritch demon kept his stare at her. “Alright then. Name's Black Hat. You are?” He had a grin, a slight nice smile, for the banshee.

 

Her voice was quiet, as she said to him. “..Dementia…” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not very long xDD I hope you all enjoyed/loved it anyway :) 💜🎩 & Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
